Joker Ripoff's duel
by Shark Lord
Summary: Hi guys I'm finally going to teach that hideous nutball a lesson. Don't own Five Nights at Freddy's


**Well this is a fight between the Purple Guy, me, and my OCs thus far. Don't own anything but my OCs. Read and enjoy. Five Nights at Freddy's belongs to Scott Cawthon.**

In a castle surrounded by storms the owner was waiting in his throne room. The man was five foot six and a little chubby. He had on a blue shirt and gray shorts on. His hair was brown as well as his eyes. He had a mustache, and a scruffy beard. The man was not technically not royal but he had obtained the castle when it was for sale. The history on the castle was decent, but nothing historical like bloodshed or royalties have been in the castle. The new owner was called Shark Lord by his friends and allies, but no one knows his true identity. The reason why he calls himself Shark Lord is because he has the ability to communicate with sharks and can summon phantom sharks with a special sword he created from shark teeth he obtained from the beach. Besides Shark Lord a few others have been living inside the castle walls. A dark green lizard with a bright blue tail was crawling on one of the walls. The lizard was named Homer and he is a mutated leopard lizard. Along with his new dark green body Homer has moss on some parts of his body, was two feet in length and had orange eyes. "Hey Shark Lord when is that fool coming?" Homer asked the man. Shark Lord had chuckled a bit as he petted Homer's head before answering him. "Oh I'm sure that Joker Ripoff should be coming here real soon. After my remarks about him throughout the Fanfiction Universe, he'll defently have a bone to pick with me. When he shows his hideous face in my castle then we'll start off with some remarks then if he gets to his breaking point then we'll finally fight," Shark Lord assured his reptilian friend. Three more faces appeared from a door in the hallway. The first was a bronze coated rabbit wearing an orange shirt with a Bonnie logo on, a pair of tan shorts, yellow makeup, and an orange hair bow. Her name was Bronzie and she was six feet tall and had light green eyes. The second one was a silver coated fox with a gray stomach wearing pants, a bronze hook on his right hand and a blue pirate headband. His name was Silvex and he was six feet tall and had orange eyes. The final one was a six foot tall platinum white colored chicken. She was wearing a shirt that read 'Let's Dance' on it, with a pink jacket, some shorts, a pink hair bow, and had cyan eyes. Her name was Chicum and she had a pizza in her hands. "Is this going to take long? Bonnie, Springtrap, and Brandon are waiting for me," Bronzie nervously asked as she ate a slice of pizza Chicum offered her. "Yar, Foxy and Mangle be missing me as well. When is that purple bilge rat getting here?" Silvex anxiously asked as he polished his bronze hook. "I think we're about to find out right now." Shark Lord said as the door to his throne room bursted open to reveal a man dressed in purple. "SHARK LORD! I'VE HEARD YOU'VE BEEN LEAVING CHALLENGES TO ME THROUGHOUT VARIOUS UNIVERSES AND CALLING ME A JOKER RIPOFF!" The Purple Guy screamed at the owner. Purple Guy was six foot and a little scrawny. His body was purple, and he had on a blue purple suit and pants combo. His red purple hair was tied in a ponytail and he had light purple eyes. "Well I've been wondering when you where going to show your hideous face Vincent. By the way your name is Vincent 'the fabulous' Asshole in my dimension," Shark Lord taunted his foe while chuckling a bit. "ASSHOLE!? I'M AN ASSHOLE!?" Purple Guy shrieked more as he processed the news. After he said that everyone bursted out laughing at him. "Grrrr, So you think that's funny? Well guess what? I'm going to show you what happens when you mess with an artistic killer. Come with me and I'll make you scream for mercy." Purple Guy boasted at his hated enemy. "Uh pal, stop being nasty. No one wants to know about your sick little fantasies, and your suit sucks!" Shark Lord mocked as he gave a taunting grin. "GASP! LET'S DANCE YOU BLEEPHOLE!" Purple Guy screamed as he charged at Shark Lord. Homer had played the battle theme his friend had for this fight, and that theme was an extended version of 'Dimitri battle' from Sly Cooper 2.

Purple Guy tried punching his enemy in the mouth, but he failed and got hit instead. "Ow, dammit I just came from the dentist for a checkup! Why are you playing that particular battle theme anyhow?" Joker Ripoff growled as he nursed his jaw. "Hey you seem a bit like Dimitri's character. An apology to Dimitri for comparing this ripoff to you," Shark Lord explained. Purple Guy had made contact with Shark Lord while he was distracted, but only succeeded in making him more angry. "Haven't you learned to not interrupt someone while their giving a shoutout? Take this!" Shark Lord growled as he punched the Joker Ripoff in the mouth. "Oh am I getting to you? Good your a foolish man for challenging me!" The psychopathic purple man tried taunting at his foe as he unsheathed a knife he hid behind his back. "Hmm nice knife, but I have THIS!" Shark Lord exclaimed as he revealed a shark fin shaped sword made from shark teeth and metal. The Purple Guy's eyes grew wide as the sword started to emit some blue energy spark before witnessing a portal opening and freeing a phantom shark. "Oh come on. Ouch my suit's been ripped!" The now furious purple colored man shrieked. "Farewell you hideous man." Shark Lord boasted as he sent another blast at the killer and sending him into another dimension. Now triumphant the owner of the castle returned to his throne and marveled at his victory.


End file.
